Warrior Love
by NinjaKuma
Summary: Natsumi finally comes around, and realizes Giroro is the one for her. Let's find out what happens! Rated M for a reason ;3
1. Smell of Autumn

First chapter. It's my first real fan fic, so I hope you like it. Suggestions for later chapters are welcome, but I already have an idea of what I'm doing.

It was getting chilly outside as autumn neared its end and winter approached. The grass in the back yard was cool on Giroro's feet. He looked up to see a red leaf floating down from a tree in the Hinata's back yard, which had almost completely gone bare.

He was cooking sweet potatos for dinner as usual in his campfire. Giroro never got enough of the sweet roasty smell. He always hoped the scent would entice Natsumi enough for her to come down for a visit, even if just for a few minutes.

It was quite aparent by now that the invasion plan wasn't going anywhere, as the entire platoon developed bonds with the Pekoponians, and the planet itself. Contact from headquarters became few and far between.

A white cat purred as it hopped up to where Giroro was sitting, and rubbed against his side to get some warmth.

"My girl." Giroro pet the soft fur on the cat's back. "What has made you stay by my side all these years on Pekopon?"

Giroro felt like he could speak so openly with Neko, but why not? It's easier when the the one your talking to never responds and simply gives unconditional love.

"Heh. I see. You're just hungry. Here." He tore off a bit of sweet potato and blew on it until it was cool enough for the small cat to eat. The cat nibbled at the potato piece happily. "Easy to please, as always eh?" Giroro chuckled.

As the smile faded from his face, he closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his chest as his thoughts wandered. To be a dedicated, ruthless soldier was his goal since he could remember. Giroro idolized his older brother, who was the epitome of a true warrior; the kind of warrior Giroro desired so much to be. But, after comming to Pekopon, Giroro had been at odds with himself. Quite often his ideal warrior self was challenged by other emotions. Emotions he did not see fit for the battlefield. "Feh. Thinking like that can get you killed." But was he truly _living _otherwise? Giroro continued to ponder as Neko stared at him with a confused smile.

The sky darkened as Giroro sat by the dwindling campfire, unsure of how many hours had passed. It was obvious what kept him here on Pekopon. The person that filled his thoughts on a daily basis. The girl who made him play along with his borderline psychotic Sargeant's schemes for invasion.

"Giroro!" The sound of her voice had Giroro jumping out of his skin. Giroro had to stop himself from instinctively grabbing for his dagger that he kept near his tent. "N-n-natsumi!" He collected himself after a few shakey breaths. "Natsumi...what brings you outside this evening?"

The pink haired girl grinned at his surprise. "Didn't mean to scare you there, Giroro." He turned away from her, embarrased, and poked at something imaginary in the fire with a nearby stick. The girl knelt down by Giroro as a cool breeze brushed by both of them. "Giroro, how can you stand it out here during the cold months? It's not even winter yet and it already feels like it's freezing outside." Natsumi had a look of concern on her face.

"Well, a soldier must always be prepared for battle regardless of weather condition. You could call it a part of my training." Giroro spoke with his eyes closed, trying to put on an air of confidence.

"Training. I see." Natsumi had an unsatisfied expression as she looked at the fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Giroro couldn't help but think Natsumi had something more on her mind. "Sweet potato?" He scewered the last sweet potato with a stick and held it in front of Natsumi.

"Oh, actually I didn't think you would have any left at this hour. Maybe just half since I've already had some dinner." Giroro split the golden brown potato in two and handed the larger half to Natsumi.

They ate their morsels together, letting it warm them from the inside out. Giroro was quite content just being close to Natsumi on this autumn evening, regardless of the temperature outside, but what she said next surprised him.

"Giroro, if you'd like..." the girl hesitated a bit as Giroro glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "...you're quite welcome to stay in the house tonight. It's just so cold out and I hate thinking of you being out here when it gets like this." She thought Giroro was certainly going to go on one of his tangents about a soldier's honor, so she tried to beat him to the punch. "If it makes you feel any better, you can stay in my room and no one would have to know about it."

Giroro had stopped chewing his sweet potato, and practically forgot he had even taken a bite in the first place. Natsumi had never been so direct with him, especially not when it came to anything positive regarding their relationship. Hell, he assumed she hated his guts a majority of the time anyway, so being offered a place in her room even for a night was like a dream.

"I mean, we've known eachother for a while now...as friends of course...I mean... so it's only polite of me to offer." She sputtered out.

Giroro stared at the girl, still shocked and silent, mouth slightly agape with the half chewed sweet potato inside.

"But if you're just going to be stubborn, you can forget about it!" She was getting flustered at the lack of response from Giroro, and stormed off embarassed that she opened herself up like that only to be met with a blank stare. Giroro had a lot to register in that instant, and his mind was practically having a major information processing meltdown. When the information sunk into the soldier's brain, he managed to finally swallow his bite of sweet potato, but could only call out her name as the back door slammed shut.

"Natsu–!" *SLAM*

He stood there stunned, staring at the closed back door, hand still out stretched toward where Natsumi had been. "Damnit, what is wrong with me. Where were my words? Ugh I must have looked like a damned fool..."

"Ku ku~" A derranged cackle came from behind the tent made Giroro jump to attention.


	2. The Yellow Devil

"KURURU HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" Giroro fumed. He was not in the mood to talk to or even look at Kururu right now.

"Long enough, lover boy." The yellow Keronian raised his hand to his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his grin. His other hand was behind his back, and it looked like he was holding something. Giroro could care less though at this point.

"Get the hell away from me." Giroro commanded darkly as he quickly disappeared into his tent.

"Kuu~ You're just going to sleep in your tent tonight after recieving such a nice offer from the Pekoponian girl?" Kururu asked tauntingly, but was met with silence.

"You're so quiet Girokun. If I didn't have my security system, how would I _ever_ find out about what's happening around here? Kuuku~!" Giroro heard the sound of a gun of some sort dropping on the ground outside his tent. "I'll just leave my special present out here for you then. I think Natsumi made it obvious to you what she...wants...KUKUU!"

The demented laughter made Giroro feel sick. He waited inside of his tent until Kururu's footsteps were no longer audible. When he finally peeked outside, he saw it. The gun that can turn any creature into a human.

-later that night-

A shadowy figure climbed up the side of the Hinata's household, and headed up towards Natsumi's balcony. It was a young man, with a slight athletic build and short blond hair, wearing long black pants and a simple dark red shirt with a skull on it. "Giroro, what are you doing. This is crazy!" Giroro asked himself as he jumped onto the balcony surface. He slid the door open and stepped into Natsumi's room without a sound. "Unlocked? Natsumi, you've got to be more-" *WHAM* A sharp pain drove through the back of the young man's head as he fell face down onto the floor.

"J-J-UST...STAY RIGHT THERE! What do you think you're doing...MISTER!" Natsumi shrieked, still holding the baseball bat tightly-ready to swing again at any instant, but received no response. He was out cold. Natsumi pounced on the blond haired intruder's back, trapping his arms with her legs just in case he came to. She carefully turned his head to the side to get a better look at his face.

"Oh!" She gasped, and covered her mouth. "This...this is the guy who danced with me at the ball! Oh my god...I just gave severe brain damage to the one guy who actually wanted to dance with me that night." She whined.

She was still on edge, as she didn't really know or trust the man who had just broken into her room. All she knew is that she had one of the happiest feelings in her life when she danced with him. Natsumi took her bed sheet and tied it tight around the young man's arms, binding them to his torso. She propped him up so his head could rest against the soft side of her bed. "There. If he comes to, at least he'll be somewhat restrained..."

She sat and watched the boy for a while. Despite having just been cracked upside the head with a baseball bat, he looked serene in his slumber. He had an attractive face at that, just as she had remembered from the night he mysteriously asked her to dance.

"Nats...umi..." The boy began to mumble a bit as he came closer to consciousness.

"EH? How does he know my name? Does he know a friend of mine or something? I'm certain I've never seen him at school..." She crawled over to him and touched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, um. Are you okay?"

"Natsumi-aaaaaaagh, my head. What just happened?" the boy asked.

"Well, I thought you were a burglar or a rapist or something, so I kind of went to town on your head with my baseball bat...BUT DON'T TRY ANY FUNNY STUFF, I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT AGAIN OKAY?" she said in a shaky voice.

"That's my Natsumi." The boy smiled. The way her name sounded coming from him sounded so natural, like he had said it many times before. "Well, I suppose I deserve it for how I responded to your offer earlier."

"Wait...what? Don't even tell me. Giroro?"

He smirked. "Ahem-well, I thought maybe you wouldn't appreciate an alien invader sleeping in your room and that...perhaps...you might be more comfortable with another human." He winced, awaiting a response, and half expected another strike to the head with the baseball bat.

"Giroro...so it was you at the ball?"

"W-w-ha?" How could he have forgotten? The gun always turns a creature into the same human form each time, so of course Natsumi would remember the face that went along with such a momentous event. He was completely embarrassed. (That whole plan didn't exactly end up like he wanted it to after all...)

"Well, I never got to thank the mysterious man who danced with me, so I suppose I can now, eh?" She began to untie the sheets that had bound Giroro's arms. "Thank you...Gi-ro-ro!"

He stood up, perhaps too quickly as a wave of dizziness came over him, his head still throbbing from the previous blow. "Hmhm-yes-well," he stammered, "this was a really bad idea anyway, I'll just be going. Sorry to have scared you like that-" he suddenly felt a soft hand grab his own, that stopped him from heading towards the door. "Giroro..."

The sound of her voice was enough to make him never want to leave the room.

* * *

><p>*gasp* will he flee? Will he stay? Also, curry is yummy (|=|) kuu~<p> 


	3. The Red Night

She pulled him towards her and without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Giroro wasn't used to being in a full human form, so the sensations felt a bit different. His limbs were longer, and he was even a bit taller than Natsumi now, which would take some getting used to. Her lips felt just as he had imagined. Soft, warm, and a bit moist. His inner soldier called out to him. He shouldn't be doing this, not with the enemy. Not with someone from a planet he was trying to take over. He pulled back from the kiss and looked away from Natsumi. Natsumi could see him breaking out into a slight sweat, but that only seemed to amuse her. She grasped his hand tighter and smiled.

"But, Natsumi...We're enemies after all..." Giroro, not wanting to look her in the eye, desperately tried to create reasons as to why this shouldn't be unfolding as it was. He also didn't want to admit that Kururu may have been right: Natsumi was looking for something more.

"Giroro, if you were really my enemy, why would you protect me so often? If you're an enemy...well...I don't want to know what a friend is." She pushed him onto the bed as he was caught off guard by her words. "I'm glad you took up my offer, Giroro." She walked closer to the bed he was laying on." You really didn't have to go the extra mile and change yourself into a human though...but I must admit it's an added bonus." Giroro was quite shocked to hear these words coming out of Natsumi's mouth. It was as though a dozen of his dreams were all coming true at once. "Who would've thought human-Giroro would be so...handsome?" She laid herself down softly on top of Giroro and nuzzled her face up against his neck.

Her warm body rubbing against his made him completely forget about any invasion mission. At that moment, he only wanted this sensation to last as long as possible. He could hardly control his own hands as they slowly caressed her waist and slid under her shirt. He made his way to a small clasp, and with a flick of his fingers, her bra came loose. Natsumi was a bit surprised at the sudden looseness. "Giroro, are you sure this is the first time you've been with a human girl?" Natsumi asked playfully. He blushed hard at the question, but smirked at his ability to adapt to the new sensations that were happening all at once.

Natsumi kissed Giroro again, and pressed her bare chest hard against his. Giroro wasn't used to lips being so warm, as Keronians were mostly a cold blooded race. It was also unusual for him to feel his now-human blood rushing to his groin and face, without him having to think about it. Knowing now how Natsumi felt about him, Giroro felt like a heavy burden had been lifted. He could finally...relax with her.

He returned the kiss as best as he could, enjoying every inch of her lips. His hand moved over her breast, and he rubbed the nipple firmly with his thumb. He pushed the nipple as he rubbed it and a moan escaped from Natsumi's lips. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Each time he pushed into her breast, he heard another moan. With each moan, he felt the pressure build in his groin.

He felt Natsumi's hand wander down towards his now hardened member. "You really _are_ enjoying this..." She unzipped his fly and gripped firmly on his shaft. She put her lips next to his hear and asked tauntingly "Hm, Giroro, do you ever...polish this gun?" Natsumi asked as she began to pump Giroro.

"Ngh..." Giroro's eyes were rolling back into his head as he gave into the sensation that crawled through his whole body. "more than I should I suppose. Natsumi...don't stop..." His voice was commanding yet soft as he gave his could feel his body tensing up already. It was understandable, since this was his first time (possibly ever, she assumed) with a form he wasn't used to controlling. She began to slide her hand up and down quicker while she cupped the side of Giroro's head with her free hand. She watched his face; mouth open slightly, eyes shut tight. If she didn't know any better she would've thought the boy was in pain, but as he let out a moan, she felt his warmth dripping down her hand. All the tension suddenly relaxed in Giroro's body.

For a moment, she realized what she had just done, and who she had just done it with. She walked to her dresser without a word to wipe the wetness from her hand with a towel. It was all a thrill to say the least, but could there be reprocussions? She always felt safe when she was with Giroro. Even during times she thought for sure she was going to die, he would show up at the perfect time to save her. Her red knight. It was silly of her, she thought, to have not realized for so long how much he sacrificed when it came to her well-being. She turned around, only to find a sleeping Giroro. "Haha...poor thing." She walked over to him, brushed a lock of his golden hair off of his forehead and kissed his brow.

She laid down in bed with him, and pulled the covers up. A rye smile crossed her face as she looked at the sleeping young man in her bed. "Giroro...you owe me one ya know." She whispered, then closed her eyes.

"It almost looks normal, if you didn't know any better, kukuku..." The yellow scientist said with a mouth full of curry, as he looked upon the scene via a monitor in his lab.

* * *

><p>Author's blah:<p>

"Hm, Giroro, do you ever...polish this gun?" LOL I ALMOST COULDN'T WRITE THAT ONE XD For reals. I was giggling so hard. It's just what I always think when I see Giroro polishing his weapons really fast while thinking about Natsumi. There was one episode they made it SUPER apparent, unfortunately I don't have the episode number handy for you ;_;

Anyway, I've already started the next chapter. More Kururu meddling plus a Saburo cameo.

Let me know what you think thus far!


	4. A Platoon Meeting

- the next day-

Giroro opened his eyes, not to his usual red tent's interior, but to a cleanly painted room. He was in the Hinata's household, but wasn't in the underground lab.

"Where..." he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not. He was laying on soft plushness, which he didn't normally have the luxury to do either. He blinked a few times to regain visual focus, and wondered for a moment why he had a dull headache. "Oh yeah, I was struck in the head by..." He shifted his body in the bed and his hand brushed against the soft hand of the girl laying next to him. "...Natsumi!"

With the flurry of events the night before (plus the head trauma) he had nearly forgotten all that had happened. He lifted the covers and looked down at his own body to see his usual red frog-like skin instead of the human type he had last night. "Shit. What the hell am I going to tell the others?" He looked upon Natsumi's still sleeping face. Her forehead was slightly tense as though she was having a concerning dream. "No. I don't have to tell them anything. Natsumi certainly wouldn't say anything about it, so I can do the same, right?" He hopped out of bed when he suddenly remembered. "WHAT TIME IS IT? We're supposed to have a meeting today. Shitshitshit!" He practically flew out the balcony door he had came through the night before and starting running to the underground lab as fast as he could. After screwing around with 'the enemy', the least he could do was try to be on time for the meeting.

-the underground base-

The large white doors to the meeting room slid open as Giroro ran through and hopped to his assigned seat panting and sweating. Unfortunately, the others were already there, including Keroro who was at his usual podium of all-mightiness. To say he looked ticked off would be an understatement.

"GIRORO GOCHOU! Do you know what time the meeting today was supposed to start?" the green frog huffed.

"0800 hours, sir." He answered stubbornly, not feeling in the mood to be chewed out by the Sergeant at the moment.

"And do you know what time it is NOW?" He thrust a hand out towards his assistant, Moa, who was blissfully smiling and holding an unusually large clock for Giroro to see. The time clearly read 8:35.

"Sir, I realize I'm 35 minutes late. If you could go on with the meeting I'm certain I can catch up..." he tried to restrain himself from snapping at the platoon leader.

"CATCH UP? You think you can pick up on the subtleties of plan 'Space Coyote in Everyone's Ice Cream' just by hearing the last few minutes of my run-down?"

The young Tamama interrupted, "Gunsousan! maybe this plan isn't so great anyway. I know you worked all week on it, but if it involves messing up Pekoponian ice cream, well..." he almost got teary eyed thinking about how much he would hate to have all the ice cream filled with nasty space coyote.

Moa raised a finger and chimed in,"You could say, a sweet surprise?" Tamama only shot her a blood-shot look of utter rage.

Keroro looked frustrated at the sudden opposition to his newly developed plan. "What about you, Kururu?"

The yellow inventor was staring at something idly on his laptop's screen. "Something about ice cream was all I heard. Should be fine...kuuuku~" He snickered.

Keroro forgot to ask Dororo, but it didn't matter since only a thin cardboard cut-out version of him rest on the seat where he was supposed to be sitting.

"FINE! It's obvious you guys don't understand the potential behind this complex plan." Keroro crossed his arms defensively and stormed out of the meeting area closely followed by Moa. "DISMISSED!" he yelled as the door slid closed behind him.

"Yaaay! I can finish my snacks at Momochi's house now!" Tamama beamed and skipped out the door Keroro had just gone through.

Giroro put his head down on the desk feeling overwhelmed. He managed to betray his platoon, end up late for a meeting (he was always the first to arrive even before Keroro), and have his leader throw out –albeit odd sounding- an _actual plan_ for invasion, all in one day. He could only hope nothing else would go wrong today.

"So what made you so late today, Gochou?" Kururu's glasses flashed as he turned his head towards Giroro.

"Kururu, go to hell. I'm not in the mood to play your games right now." Giroro kept his head down on his desk as he spoke.

"You didn't seem to mind having _Natsumi_ play with you. Kukuku!~" he was quite entertained by the whole notion and continued to cackle.

"...What was that, Kururu?" The red soldier raised his head slowly, not believing what he had just heard come from Kururu's mouth.

"Let's just say, I have very powerful evidence that suggests you may have spent a night with the enemy." He ran a finger along the edge of his laptop.

"We all share close quarters with the pekoponians, Kururu." He tried to choose his words carefully while hiding his now red face.

"None of the others are quite as close as you and Natsumi were last night though, kukuku..." Kururu was enjoying toying with Giroro more than he probably should have. It was like a drug for him to constantly interfere with the Gochou's life.

"KURURU YOU HAD YOUR CAM-" he caught himself yelling and brought his voice down to a whisper as he grabbed Kururu's throat forcefully "I thought I told you to take the security cameras _out_ of Natsumi's room!"

"About that..." Kururu's voice was strained, but his smile refused to leave his face. "I was going to, but then I realized I didn't really feel like it. Kuku! And I'm glad I didn't listen to you!"

Giroro let go of the strangle hold he had on Kururu in disbelief. "So...you saw everything then?"

"Indeed. I probably won't tell anyone either. Ku!" he crossed his legs casually and leaned back in his chair, one hand idly brushing the top of his keyboard.

"PROBABLY?" he let out a tired sigh. "Kururu...you wanted all this to happen, didn't you? That's why you left the gun outside my tent for me to find."

Kururu blushed as he brought a hand to his mouth. "Oh Giroro you know me too well."

Giroro gave him a look of confusion and anger. "...why do you have to be such a sick bastard?"

"Girorokun, please! You flatter me so~ kuKU!" the sarcasm dripped from every word he said, yet it was said in such a way Giroro had to wonder if Kururu actually enjoyed being insulted somewhat. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?

"UGH! I need to get out of here." He stormed towards the sliding doors that lead outside of the meeting room but paused just as they had opened. Without looking back he darkly warned, "tell anyone and you're dead, Kururu."

After Giroro had left, Kururu shut his laptop and started carrying it back to his lab.

"I do _love_ challenges." His laughter echoed through the vast empty room.

* * *

><p>What will kururu dooo? D:<p>

Also, writing dialogue takes a long time for me _! Anyone else get that? I try to resist the urge to use 'said' all over the place too.

Hope you liked.


	5. A Fateful Rejection

Sorry, short chapter :/ Tryin' to move it along to the good stuff XD

Meanwhile, the pink haired girl began to stir to the sound of her cell phone beeping.

"Hmm...too early..." her hand reached out from under the plush blankets on her bed to pick up the phone. She squinted her eyes to read the message but they suddenly became wide as she saw who the message was from. "Saburo-sempai!" Quickly lunging forward to sit up in bed she read the message closely. He had requested that they meet outside her house, which would have usually delighted her. This time, she just had a twinge of pain in her stomach as she thought about how Giroro would feel about the meeting. "I'll just go see what he wants. No harm done. He's a good friend after all." She quickly got ready, and hurried out the front door to find Saburo casually leaning against the outside wall in his usual fashion.

"Natsumi-chan!" The smile that accompanied his pleasant natured voice was too perfect to be true. "Wasn't sure if you were coming out."

"Why wouldn't I?" Natsumi immediately felt worried, as Saburo never felt unsure about anything.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important, Natsumi-chan." He walked up to her, closer than he'd ever been before (at least Natsumi thought so anyway). "I've been thinking a lot lately...about you, Natsumi." Her face became red, as it wasn't every day guys came to her door admitting they've been thinking about her, especially no one as infamously cool as Saburo. He was liked by every girl at school, yet there he was at her house...and here she was ready to turn him down. But how?

He took her hand gently. "I feel like we've been through so many adventures together, and I want you to know..." he paused and for the first time said something to her with utmost sincerity, "...that I really like you Natsumi."

It was a bittersweet moment for her. She finally knew that Saburo had the same feelings for her that she once did for him, but now she was dedicated to Giroro. Sure Saburo was an interesting and mysterious guy, but half the time he couldn't even be found. He skipped school frequently, and to be honest, she just didn't know that much about him. It was funny how clear these things were to her now that the infatuation was gone.

"Saburo, of course I like you too..." it pained her to see the smile on his face light up with her words. "...but," as quickly as the smile appeared, it faded slightly after he heard that single word. "as a friend. I'm sorry I just have too much going on right now. I still really hope we can be friends, Saburo-sempai." She forced a sympathetic smile as she spoke. It sounded like a typical rejection speech, but she couldn't think of anything more truthful to say to him. He was a powerful force when it came to fending off against that stupid kaeru's invasion schemes, so it'd be nice to still be on good terms with him. She was surprised at how quickly the words came out though, as if she had been planning the rejection for a while.

He tried to grin in his usual fashion, and actually hid his sadness fairly well with a light laugh. "Heh heh...I see, Natsumi. Can't blame a guy for trying though, eh?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and let go of her hand. He stretched his arms up into the air with a nonchalant attitude, turned his back towards her and began walking away. "See you, Natsumi-chan!"

She watched as he walked, until she could no longer hear his footsteps. "Saburo...could your timing have been any worse?" She sighed and shook her head to clear the thoughts of what it could've been like with Saburo. "Well, off to do the groceries I suppose."

"File... save. Kuku!"

You bastard kururu! I guess the lesson is: ceiling Kururu watches you EVERYTHING D!


End file.
